


Up Past Lookout Point

by CookieDoughMe



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Audrey's POV, Drabble, Multi, Smut, a snippet of porn without plot; context; preamble; dialogue or conclusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 18:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10576998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieDoughMe/pseuds/CookieDoughMe
Summary: Because I decided I wanted to write something of exactly 100 words. And because apparently all I can write lately is smut.





	

Audrey’s hand slammed against the door and the other grabbed the front seat behind her, knuckles turning white as fingertips pressed against worn leather.

Her knees shifted on the bronco’s backseat as she held Duke between shaking thighs. 

He held her hips as he thrust into her hard and she leant back, tilting her pelvis to match his rhythm. 

Nathan's hand pressed against her back and he brought his head between her breasts to lick the sweat from her skin.

She felt a moan build, low in her throat, and heard it echo off the roof and windows around her.


End file.
